Let's Talk Under The Moon
by relya schiffer
Summary: Ketika purnama menyiramkan cahaya benderang, di bawah sinar yang membuai bumi begitu lembut, saat itulah mereka mulai berbicara.  Sebuah pembicaraan, atas dasar cinta.  Happy reading, minna...


Wanita itu tersenyum kecil. Ia tahu pasti, saat ini, perasaan sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu sedang tak menentu. Air matanya adalah akumulasi dari perasaan yang kacau balau. Bisa dimaklumi. Toh, ia sendiri pernah merasakan hal serupa.

Lagi, wanita berambut _blonde_ menggenggam jemari lentik yang gemetar di kedua belah tangannya. Kali ini lebih erat. Berharap ia bisa berbagi kekuatan dengan pemilik tangan itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak bermaksud ikut campur. Tidak juga berniat sok dewasa dengan memberi nasihat serta petuah ini dan itu. Ia hanya ingin kejadian yang sama tidak terulang lagi.

Cukup hanya dirinya, tidak pada orang lain selain dia.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Orihime. Anak yang akan lahir nanti bukan hanya milikmu, tapi juga milik orang yang kau cintai. Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya jika ia kehilangan anaknya. "

Isakan kecil masih terdengar. Kali ini diselilingi potongan kata yang dilontarkan dengan terbata.

"Ra-Rangiku-_san_… t-tapi aku…"

Dua pasang mata kelabu bertatapan penuh. Kelabu yang berbinar lembut berusaha memberikan ketenangan pada kelabu yang dilapisi selaput bening.

"Kehidupan yang ada di rahimmu sekarang, milik kalian berdua."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**** :** Bleach©Tite Kubo

Our Time Lyric and song©Secondhand Serenade

**Warning**** : **AU, _italic_ means past time, typo(s)

**Pairing** : GinRan, with slight Ulquihime, IchiRuki, HitsuHina

.

.

**Let's Talk Under The Moon**

by

**Relya Schiffer**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seorang perempuan bertubuh mungil tersenyum kecil sambil menatap koridor rumah sakit yang telah kosong. Mata violetnya terpaku. Seolah-olah perhatiannya tersedot oleh sesuatu di penghujung lorong. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kehadiran pihak lain di belakangnya. Pertanyaan bernada biasa pun berubah menjadi cukup mengagetkan.

"Lihat apa kau, _Midget_?"

Perempuan itu tersentak. Ia menoleh kaget pada sosok di belakangnya yang menatapnya tak bersalah. Well, memang tidak bersalah, sih. Perawat itu sendiri yang melamun. Namun, tak urung dari bibir mungilnya terlontar protes atas keterkejutannya.

"Kau! Fiuh, hampir copot jantungku. Kau senang ya membuatku kaget? Biar aku cepat mati dan kau bisa selingkuh. Benar begitu, kan, Ichigo?"

Alis orange yang menaungi sepasang mata cokelat musim gugur berkerut heran.

"Apa kau salah makan hari ini, Rukia? Botol infusan kau kira air putih, ya?"

Sang Perawat berambut hitam sebahu naik pitam. "Apa kau bilang, _Mikan_?"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas bertengkar hari ini." Pemuda berambut orange mengibaskan tangan. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Ah, itu. Aku bertemu dengan Rangiku-_san_."

"Eh, Rangiku-_san_? Benarkah?"

"Ya, dia baru saja menjenguk Inoue."

Ketika satu nama menginterupsi, keduanya mendadak terdiam. Sampai kemudian Si Pemuda bertubuh tegap memecahkan keheningan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Inoue, Rukia?"

"Sejauh ini tidak ada yang pelu dikhawatirkan."

"Bayinya?"

"Selamat."

"Fiuh, syukurlah." Desah napas perwakilan dari kelegaan terhela. "Dia… belum datang?"

"Tatsuki sudah memberitahu. Kurasa dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku ingin melihat Inoue, Rukia."

"Mari kuantar."

Keduanya melangkah dalam keheningan. Tentu dengan pemikiran masing-masing yang berkecamuk tanpa henti. Harapan mereka sama. Doa mereka sama. Bahkan, perasaan mereka pun sama.

Ketika telapak tangan yang jauh lebih besar menggenggam tangan mungil erat, sebuah komentar meluncur.

"Sepertinya kau gugup, Ichigo."

"Sedikit. Kurasa kau pun memikirkan hal yang sama denganku."

Lorong berteraso putih membentang lurus. Seolah ingin menyampaikan pesan tersirat, bahwa ini belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan perjalanan hidup.

"Semoga kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi..."

Keeratan genggaman tangan itu meningkat saat kalimat yang berakhir di bibir perempuan mungil itu diteruskan oleh kekasihnya.

"…pada siapa pun di dunia ini."

.

.

.

_Gadis bertubuh semampai itu menatap benda di tangannya dengan sepasang mata terbelalak lebar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia terjemahkan sebagai kenyataan._

_Sungguh, ia tak ingin percaya bahwa benda di tangannya ini menunjukkan dua garis merah. Memperjelas semua keanehan yang terjadi pada dirinya beberapa hari belakangan ini._

_Kepala pusing, perut mual, tubuh lemas…_

"_Ran-chan, kau lama sekali? Ada apa?"_

_Pemilik nama yang baru saja dipanggil menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pemuda berambut perak._

"_Gin…"_

_Hening. Cermin di sisi tembok membiaskan dua sosok yang masih bertatapan dalam diam. Hingga akhirnya permata kelabu mengalah. Resah terpancar di sana, membuat pemuda bermata sipit mendekat. Sepasang lengan kukuh merengkuh tubuh yang masih terpaku. Dia tahu ada yang tidak beres._

"_Ran-chan, kau kenapa?"_

_Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dengan sangat lembut, penuh perhatian. Gadis berambut blonde pun membalas pelukan yang masih melingkupi tubuhnya, erat. _

_Hangat. Begitu hangat. Apakah kehangatan ini akan berakhir jika ia mengatakan tentang kondisinya sekarang?_

"_Kau aneh sekali. Tidak biasanya kau begini. Adakah sesuatu yang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku, Rangiku."_

_Ah, bujukan itu terdengar manis sekali. Gemuruh resah yang sedang berkecamuk pun sedikit reda dibuatnya. Perlahan, satu bisikan lirih terdengar, menyuarakan rasa di antara bahagia dan galau._

"_Gin, aku hamil…"_

*#*#*#*

Menjadi seorang ibu adalah mimpi mulia bagi seorang wanita. Bagaimana mereka mengandung, melahirkan, membesarkan, mendidik dan mencurahkan kasih sayang—semua itu adalah rentetan kodrat yang begitu dinanti setiap wanita ketika telah menemukan belahan jiwanya.

Dan sosok bertubuh semampai itu mengerti benar apa yang dimaksud menjadi ibu. Dia pernah merasakannya. Oh, mungkin lebih tepat disebut _hampir_merasakan. Bagaimanapun, ia pernah mengalami hal itu—mengemban kehidupan lain di rahimnya.

Ketika melewati sebuah taman, wanita itu berhenti. Sebuah kenangan yang berhubungan dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang melintas dalam benaknya.

Tempat ini, adalah tempat di mana dia sempat mengikat janji dengan kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

Janji, bahwa mereka akan membangun sebuah keluarga bahagia dengan berpondasi cinta.

.

.

.

"_Aku akan menikahimu, Rangiku."_

_Sepasang permata abu mengerjap haru. Dia terperangah menatap sebuah cinin perak yang melingkar dijarinya. Hanya sejenak, karena kemudian objeknya beralih pada pemuda yang baru saja menyelipkan cincin itu. Keheningan taman—hanya menyisakan mereka berdua sebagai penghuni—membuat gemerisik dedaunan terdengar jelas._

"_Ta-tapi, Gin. " Kepala bermahkota pirang blonde menggeleng lemah. Tatapannya jatuh. "Aku tidak mau membebanimu. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri."_

_Oh, tentu saja. Ini masalah. Mereka masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi orang tua dari bayi mungil yang akan lahir nanti. Masih banyak yang harus mereka pelajari. Tapi…_

"_Dia anakku juga, Ran."_

_Suara lembut dari pemuda berambut perak membuat kekasihnya kembali mengangkat wajah._

"_Dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya lahir tanpa ayah. Aku tidak akan pernah mungkin membiarkan wanita yang kucintai melahirkannya sendirian."_

_Sudah tak tertahan. Serta merta, perempuan muda itu menghambur pada sosok di hadapannya. Yang tengah menatapnya penuh cinta. Yang sedang menghalau semua keraguannya. Yang berusaha meyakinkannya, bahwa mereka bisa melewati keadaan sulit bersama-sama._

_Dia menangis. Terisak dalam pelukan yang begitu melindungi. Air mata bahagia. Beban berat yang menggelayuti pundaknya telah terangkat. Dan ia merasa, bahwa ia telah cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua yang kemungkinan akan mereka hadapi._

"_Arigatou… Gin… Hontou ni, arigatou…"_

"_Doita, Ran-chan."_

_Sepasang permata biru menatap langit luas. Seluas harapannya akan kehidupan baru bagi mereka berdua. Dia tersenyum._

"_Jangan khawatir, kita akan membesarkannya…"_

*#*#*#*

"Apa? Kau bertemu Rangiku-_san_? Kapan?"

"Tadi, waktu aku lewat Taman Karakura."

"Oh, bagaimana keadaannya, Shiro-_kun_? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kau tahu bahwa dia orang yang kuat."

"Iya, tapi…"

Sepasang mata _turqoise_ dan violet yang saling menatap mulai menunjukkan sinyal bahwa pembicaraan mereka menuju pada satu titik yang sama.

"Dia… baru saja kehilangan…"

"Itu sudah berlalu. Kau lihat sendiri, dia bisa bangkit."

"Iya, aku mengerti."

Tiba-tiba, tangan mungil gadis bercepol meraih tangan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya, menyebabkan pemuda berambut putih itu menatap balik dengan heran.

"Shiro-_kun_… kalau seandainya, kita mengalami apa yang Rangiku-_san_ alami, kamu… tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Sorot mata polos yang tampak memohon menggetarkan hati pemuda berambut putih. Ditatapnya balik sepasang mata itu dengan serius. Dia tidak main-main dengan kata-kata yang selanjutnya ia ucapkan tanpa ragu.

"Tentu saja, Momo. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu"

.

.

.

_Mata sipit yang selalu mengundang kecurigaan itu akhirnya terbuka. Namun yang terpancar di dalamnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mendekati kebahagiaan. Di sana, tergores kepedihan yang dalam._

_Pelan, dia menghampiri sosok yang masih berurai air mata, menggapai ranjang tempatnya berbaring tanpa daya._

"_Rangiku."_

_Isakan dalam terdengar lebih keras._

"_Gomenne, Gin… Gomen… Aku…"_

_Sungguh, suara lirih itu mengiris hatinya. Menghancurkan semua keindahan yang ia hias di seluruh sudut rumah mungil mereka._

_Pernikahan mereka tidak mudah, sangat tidak mudah. Terlebih keluarga dari pihak mempelai pria tidak menyetujuinya. Mereka menganggap pernikahan itu adalah kesalahan, bahwa kehidupan yang berada dalam rahim gadis penghuni panti asuhan itu adalah kesalahan besar. Noktah yang bisa mencemarkan nama besar Ichimaru._

_Hingga sebuah ide sempat terlontar dan menyulut amarah kekasih gadis itu : aborsi._

_Akibatnya? Tentu saja satu._

_Kawin lari. _

_Air mata kepiluan masih mengalir. Tangan pucat yang lemah telah digenggam, namun tak bisa berhenti gemetar._

"_Maaf, Gin… Maaf… A-aku gagal… menjaganya… Maafkan aku…"_

_Tangan kekar itu pun beralih menggapai tubuh yang kehilangan seluruh harapan. Di dekapnya tubuh itu erat._

"_Sudahlah, Ran. Ini bukan salahmu."_

"_Ta-tapi, Gin… Ta-tapi… kau sudah memperingatkanku agar selalu waspada. Ta-tapi aku…"_

"_Sssshhttt!"_

_Bersama dengan tangisan pedih yang masih mengudara, mata sipit itu kembali terpejam. Bohong besar jika ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia bahkan ingin menggeram setinggi langit, mempertanyakan kepada Tuhan mengapa begitu sulit membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia._

_Rahang pria berambut perak mengatup kukuh sedikit bergemeretak. Mati-matian ia berusaha menahan semua perasaan yang saat ini membuncah._

_Kepedihan. Kesedihan. Kemarahan. Kekecewaan._

_Mengapa ayahnya tega berbuat hal serendah ini? Kenapa ayahnya sampai hati menyebabkan kematian cucunya sendiri? Apakah dia tidak percaya bahwa status social bukan jaminan untuk menuju kebahagiaan? Kenapa pria itu begitu arogan dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa putra semata wayangnya telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri._

_Bersama orang yang dicintainya, yang juga mencintainya. Bersama mereka yang akan selalu mendukung dalam keadaan apapun―keluarganya._

"_Gin…"_

_Panggilan lirih itu menyita perhatian. Dan kata-kata berikutnya berefek besar dalam kekerasan hati seorang laki-laki yang telah menjadi kepala keluarga._

"_Menangislah, Gin… Aku tahu perasaanmu… Dia, anak kita, kan?"_

_Akhirnya, benteng pertahanan itu pun runtuh. Dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa wanita ini telah mengenal dirinya dengan baik. Wanita ini telah mengerti apa yang tak bisa ia ucapkan._

_Hari itu, tirai putih kamar perawatan menjadi saksi bisu ketika setetes cairan bening mengalir dari bola mata biru yang selalu tersembunyi. Sedetik kemudian isakan tertahan menyusul tanpa terkendali._

_Mereka menyayanginya. Sangat menantikan tangisan pertamanya di rumah sederhana tempat mereka membangun sebuah keluarga. Namun janin berusia 12 minggu itu—bukti cinta yang seharusnya menjadi alasan mereka dipanggil 'Ayah' dan 'Ibu'―kini telah tiada._

_Sesak. Rasanya sesak. Seperti dihimpit dinding dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Sakit. Bahkan menjerit pun tak bisa meringankan semua itu._

_Jadi… inikah yang disebut kehilangan?_

*#*#*#*

Wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang memasukkan sekantong sayuran beku ke dalam keranjang. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah toko, menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri―berbelanja. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahnya yang tampak masih sangat muda.

Dulu ia tak mungkin bisa melakukan kegiatan senormal berbelanja dengan leluasa. Cukup dengan meraih semua yang ia butuhkan, lalu membayarnya dan lekas pulang.

Setiap hari adalah kecemasan akan diikuti. Setiap jam adalah rasa was-was karena kehilangan yang menimpanya pun, ia masih tak juga mendapatkan kebebasan itu―kebebasan sebagai seorang wanita yang telah dipersunting, kebebasan seorang istri.

Pihak yang menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam drama hidupnya tak memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk membuktikan. Bahwa ia mampu menjadi istri yang layak bagi suaminya, ibu yang baik dari anak-anaknya.

Jadi, bukan hal aneh jika dia menganggap apa yang mampu ia nikmati sekarang adalah anugerah tak ternilai.

Wanita bertubuh semampai itu beralih ke rak lain. Ia terus menyusuri deretan barang di toko itu. Hingga kemudian, mata kelabunya terbentur pada rak berisi jus buah yang berderet dalam botol plastik bening. Sepasang mata itu tenggelam dalam warna jus strawberry yang terpantul di sana.

Warna merah.

Warna yang menandai hari di mana ia mendapat kebebasan. Hari di mana ia dilepaskan dari tekanan. Hari di mana ia harus menyaksikan penyelamatnya bersimbah warna yang sama.

Senyum wanita itu memudar. Suaranya terdengar gemetar saat menyebut sebuah nama dalam desisan lirih. Warna merah itu mengingatkannya―

"Gin…"

―bahwa kebebasan yang ia peroleh―

"Ichimaru… Gin…"

―telah ditebus dengan harga yang mahal.

.

.

.

"_Kuperingatkan sekali lagi, berani kalian menyentuh istriku seujung rambut saja―akan kubunuh kalian semua!"_

_Sosok berambut perak itu tidak pernah main-main dengan ancaman. Mata biru miliknya pun kini menyorotkan kemarahan yang meluap._

_Tidak cukupkah ia dan istri tercintanya menderita lantaran kehilangan calon bayi mereka? Tidak cukupkah mereka hidup dibawah tekanan? Sampai pernikahan mereka pun tak henti-hentinya berusaha dihancurkan._

_Pria itu meraih tubuh wanita yang amat ia cintai ke dalam pelukan. Darah di kepalanya mendidih mengingat perlakuan orang-orang suruhan ayahnya pada wanita ini. Begitu ia tahu bahwa istrinya diculik dan disekap, emosi segera mengambil-alih dirinya. Membuatnya kalap dan menghajar mereka, orang-orang yang tega memperlakukan seorang wanita seperti hewan peliharaan, tak peduli keadaannya yang masih begitu lemah pasca keguguran._

_Betapa ia ingin menghabisi mereka semua dengan tangannya sendiri._

"_Mau kemana kau, Gin Ichimaru? Berani melangkah dari gerbang ini, kau bukan lagi anakku!"_

_Bahkan suara itu diabaikannya. Ia bosan terus diperlakukan seperti boneka. Ia muak dengan seluruh kewajiban yang dibebankan kepadanya, sedangkan ia tak diperbolehkan meminta haknya. Hanya satu. Dia hanya menuntut satu dari sekian banyak hak yang ia miliki._

"_Berhenti, Gin! Aku ayahmu!"_

_Langkah kaki itu mau tak mau terhenti. Namun tidak dengan tekad kuat di hatinya. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia merespon sebagai formalitas, hanya memberi label 'menghormati' atas hubungan darah dengan pria arogan itu._

_Karena dialah pelaku yang telah mendorong belahan jiwanya dari tangga, hingga mengalami pendarahan hebat yang berakibat pada kematian bayi yang dikandungnya._

"_Hapus aku dari daftar pewaris Ichimaru. Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku hidup bahagia bersama Rangiku, Ayah…"_

_Selesai. Sudah berakhir sampai di sini. Sudah cukup ia diam dan terus bungkam. Berusaha menerima kondisi yang ada atas permintaan wanita di dalam dekapannya._

_Namun, semua itu telah cukup sampai hari ini. Tak ada lagi pepatah 'diam adalah permata dan mengalah adalah emas'. _

_Mulai detik ini, dia akan melakukan perlawanan. Dia bersumpah, demi apapun._

_Rumah megah itu telah tertinggal jauh di belakang. Senja telah berganti menurunkan tirai hitam malam. Fase terindah Sang Dewi muncul pada tahta para bintang. _

_Purnama. Bersinar, memendarkan kilau, menerangi jalan sepasang insan yang telah mendapatkan kebebasan mereka._

"_Gin, turunkan aku. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."_

"_Kau lemah, Ran-chan. Biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai di rumah."_

"_Tapi kau pucat. Apa kau sakit?"_

"_Iya, aku sakit."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu turunkan aku, Gin! Cepat turunkan aku!"_

"_Ran, dengarkan dulu. Aku belum selesai bicara."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku sakit… jika melihatmu menderita. Karena itulah, kau harus bahagia, Rangiku Ichimaru."_

_Itulah terakhir kalinya sepasang mata biru dan sepasang mata abu-abu dapat bertukar pandang, saling meyakinkan bahwa hanya ada cinta di antara mereka. Sebelum kebahagiaan kecil itu kembali direnggut oleh kepastian bernama takdir._

_Di suatu malam,ketika seorang istri tengah menghadapi kecemasan hebat lantaran suaminya tidak kunjung pulang,pintu rumahnya diketuk. Dua orang polisi, berdiri di bawah siraman cahaya bulan purnama, datang membawa jawaban atas keresahan itu._

"_Nyonya Ichimaru, maaf kami mengganggu. Kedatangan kami sebenarnya ingin mengabarkan bahwa suami Anda, Gin Ichimaru, mengalami kecelakaan…"_

*#*#*#*

Seorang pemuda memasuki kamar perawatan dengan langkah pasti. Ditatapnya seraut wajah yang tengah tertidur di pembaringan. Sosok berambut hitam itu pun duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia tak bermaksud membangunkan. Ia hanya akan menunggu.

Dan seperti tak ingin membuatnya menunggu lama, mata kelabu itu pun terbuka. Wajah manisnya tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan saat bibirnya melontarkan suara. Sebuah nama.

"Ulquiorra…"

Sosok itu tak menyahut. Diraihnya tangan pualam yang tidak diinfus. Dia tak biasa berkata-kata dengan tujuan menenangkan. Dia juga tak biasa mengucapkan perasaan melalui rangkaian kalimat indah. Yang ia bisa hanya menunjukkan, membuktikan bahwa ia selalu bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kebodohan apa yang merasuki kepalamu, hingga kau berniat menghilangkan nyawa makhluk tak berdosa _milik__kita_… Orihime?"

Penekanan nada yang terselip dalam ucapan datar itu membuat mata kelabu langsung berkaca-kaca. Pemiliknya hendak memalingkan wajah ketika sepasang tangan menahan pergerakan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka diabaikan. Tatap mataku saat kita berbicara."

Tak perlu menunggu lama hingga sepasang mata itu meneteskan bulir hangat. Kendati butiran bening itu segera di hapus oleh jemari pucat, namun mereka masih terus menetes sebagai ungkapan sesal dan rasa bersalah.

"_Gomenne_… Ulqui-_kun_… _Hontou__ni_… _gomenne_…"

Tangisan itu membuat sosok berambut hitam beralih. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening gadis yang masih berbaring. Tidak sulit baginya untuk mengetahui isi kepala kekasihnya ini.

"Kau bukan beban bagiku. Kehadirannya juga tidak akan pernah menjadi beban bagiku. Karena dia adalah anak kita, dia akan menjadi bukti cinta kita berdua."

Entah kenapa, kata 'anak kita' yang baru saja diucapkan terasa begitu manis. Begitu indah meluncur dari bibir pemuda ini. Seketika, ia merasa begitu konyol atas perbuatan yang ia lakukan―naik turun tangga dengan membawa begitu banyak beban berat, hingga akhirnya berujung di rumah sakit ini.

"Aku akan memikirkan cara untuk memberitahukan tentang hal ini pada keluargaku dan juga kakakmu. Jadi kumohon, jangan pernah melakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa berakibat fatal bagimu, juga bagi _replika kita_. Apa kau mengerti?"

Kepala orange mengangguk cepat di antara isakan. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia kembali memiliki keberanian untuk menatap sepasang mata _emerald_ yang sejak tadi telah menanti. Mata yang melengkapi wajah tampan pujaannya. Mata yang memiliki kemampuan menembus jauh ke dalam jiwanya, menemukan sosoknya yang tak diketahui siapapun.

Mata yang dingin, namun sarat akan cinta.

"Aku… akan melahirkan anak ini, Ulquiorra-_kun_…"

Tak ada kata lain. Sebuah senyuman tipis di wajah yang selalu tanpa ekspresi telah cukup menjadi sebuah kata pembuka.

"Tentu. Kita akan membesarkannya bersama, Orihime…"

Ada kehidupan baru yang akan segera dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**This is the day we give our own lives away**

**and we won't do what they say anymore**

**we won't walk but we'll run**

**until our freedom we've won**

**and we will know what this fight was for**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki itu menyusuri pekarangan rumah mungil dalam kesunyian malam. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tinggal di rumah ini. Di usianya yang baru 25 tahun, ia telah melalui berbagai saat sulit. Ia telah mengalami berbagai macam rasa yang disajikan kehidupan. Dan ia tidak akan lagi mempertanyakan mengapa ia harus menjalani semua itu. Ia yakin bahwa segala hal yang terjadi memiliki arti tersembunyi.

Dan entah sejak kapan, ia merasa, purnama pucat di langit tak sejauh yang diperkirakan semua orang. Purnama telah menjadi pendengar yang setia baginya.

Tidak, tidak ada yang bisa diajak berkomunikasi dua arah di rumah ini. Ia memang sendirian, meskipun _tidak__benar-benar_ sendirian. Namun ia tak merasa itu adalah hal yang menyedihkan. Karena tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memiliki _kebiasaan_ seperti dirinya.

"_Tadaima_…," ucapnya. Tak pernah bosan, padahal ia tahu tak akan ada balasan '_okaeri_' untuknya. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah beranjak.

Tidak, ia tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Ia tidak akan pernah bersembunyi dari siapa pun. Ia memiliki alasan untuk tetap bertahan. Dia ingin menjalankan perannya dengan sempurna. Di sini, di tempat ini, sekarang dan untuk seterusnya.

Karena dia adalah Rangiku Ichimaru.

"Aku pulang..."

Tetap seperti hari-hari yang lalu, tak ada sahutan. Rangiku tersenyum tipis. Tak ada yang disesalinya. Tak ada yang diratapinya. Dia telah berdamai dengan keadaan. Dia telah bersahabat dengan kenyataan. Tangannya pun terulur, merealisasikan sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Maaf aku terlalu lama pergi. Apa kau kesepian?"

Ada yang beranggapan bahwa monolog ini sama sekali tak berguna. Hanya menambah luka dan kepedihan. Namun, kalaupun yang tersisa hanyalah kebisuan, itu saja sudah cukup bagi seorang Rangiku.

"Nah, karena aku sudah kembali, apa yang ingin kita bicarakan?"

Orang lain boleh bersimpati padanya. Orang lain boleh kasihan padanya. Tapi tak satu pun dari mereka akan mampu membuatnya menyerah.

"Ah, mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku ingin sekali mengatakan padamu."

Tak ada yang bisa mendengar arti dari bisikan ini. Tak pernah ada yang mengerti apa yang ada dibalik kelumpuhan total ini.

Dalam tiap helaian perak yang dihembus angin. Dalam tiap pergerakan samar permata biru yang tampak kosong dan sedikit tumpul. Harapan akan keajaiban bagi sesosok tubuh yang terhenti dalam keadaan koma.

Ketika purnama menyiramkan cahaya benderang, di bawah sinar yang membuai bumi begitu lembut, saat itulah mereka mulai berbicara.

Sebuah pembicaraan, atas dasar cinta.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Gin..."

.

.

.

**This is our time to runaway**

**it's our time we don't have to stay here**

**cause all the things that I never knew that I wanted**

**are here with you...**

**This is our time forget the past**

**it's our time we coud make it last**

**cause all the things that I never knew that I wanted**

**are here with you…**

***OWARI***

Sebuah fic yang lahir di tengah bejibunnya kegiatan. Mind to ripyu, minna?^^


End file.
